Born in the dark
by Smighit
Summary: Comment devient-on quelqu'un de bien lorsque l'on né des ténèbres ? Dans une communauté magique remise de la Seconde guerre des sorciers qui voit une nouvelle génération de sorcier grandir, est-il possible de vivre paisiblement malgré les crimes des siens ?


**Hello tout le monde, je sais que j'ai déjà une fiction en cours mais j'ai eu l'idée de celle-ci en même temps que l'autre. **

**Evidemment, je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages issus du merveilleux univers d'Harry Potter de l'incroyable JK Rowling.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture !**

* * *

2 mai 1998 : Poudlard

La guerre était finit, le seigneur des ténèbres vaincu. Tout Poudlard était en fête à l'exception de trois personnes, isolées du reste de la foule, étranger à l'atmosphère des réjouissances. En effet, les Malfoy restaient confus face à la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements de la nuit. Il y'avait en eux un mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement. Ils n'avaient plus à craindre que leur famille soit brisé par la guerre et le seigneur des ténèbres mais le jugement de leurs actes ne tarderait pas, ils en étaient conscients. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir devenir ?

Quelques jours plus tard

La communauté des sorciers avait déjà commencé à se reconstruire doucement au lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard. Un gouvernement avait été désigné pour cette reconstruction avec à sa tête Kingsley Shackelbolt désigné comme ministre de la magie provisoire par les survivants. Avec cela, des procès fut établit afin de pouvoir faire de la Seconde grande guerre des sorciers un mauvais souvenir. Ce fut en un éclair qu'ils furent expédiés, condamnant tous les mangemorts survivants à la perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban . Là où cela devenait plus délicat, c'était pour trouver une peine adéquate pour les raffleurs et autres mauvaises graines ayant tiré profit du règne de Voldemort.

Mais le cas le plus complexe auquel ils durent faire face ce fut celui des Malfoy. En effet, chacun des membres de cette famille avait été du Coté du Lord mais l'on ne pouvait ignorer certains faits : Lucius, le père, malgré son long passif de mangemort n'avait pas participé activement à la Bataille de Poudlard. Narcissa, la mère, n'est pas un mangemort à proprement parler étant donné l'absence de marque sur son avant-bras et elle avait été d'une grande aide envers le survivant à un moment capital. Quand au fils, Drago, son enrôlement n'avait pas été volontaire. Il fut donc décidé, en vue des circonstances , que seul le patriarche serait condamné à un séjour à Azkaban qui serait de 10 ans pour punir les crimes qu'il avait commis lors de la première guerre.

Cependant, ce n'est pas cela qui rendait l'affaire si difficile. La difficulté provenait d'un nourrisson logé dans les bras de Narcissa Malfoy. Son existence avait été découverte avec stupéfaction par les nouveaux membres du gouvernement. Ils avaient fait la connaissance de Doloris Black quelques jours plus tôt, lors de la convocation des Malfoy. Et tel ne fut pas leur étonnement lorsqu'ils apprirent que cette innocente petite fille n'était rien d'autre que la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Voldemort. L'idée même d'un Seigneur des ténèbres cherchant délibérément à avoir un héritier leur était invraisemblable. Mais la tante de Dolly, comme celle-ci la surnommé, expliqua alors que l'enfant avait été conçu à partir d'une potion suivit d'une incantation du maitre et que celui-ci s'était justifier qu'avoir un héritier lui permettrait de mieux conserver son « être ». C'était à ces mots qu'Harry avait compris et expliqua que l'enfant n'avait que pour but que de devenir un réceptacle pour l'âme de Voldemort et donc un horcruxe.

A présent , ils étaient en train de statuer sur le destin de la petite Doloris. Ils étaient réunis dans le bureau de Shackelbolt. Etaient présents, évidemment Narcissa et Doloris, mais aussi Bill Weasley, Harry Potter et Kingsley Shackelbolt.

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux de la confier à une autre famille ? » demanda l'ainé des Weasley.

« C'est vrai que cela avait très bien réussit à Morgane ! » s'exclama Narcissa avec dédain et ironie, « laissez moi m'occuper d'elle ! Elle est ma nièce et je ne désire pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ! »

Harry et Bill semblèrent plutôt confus. Mais qui pouvait bien être Morgane ? Par contre, le ministre suppléant semblait être au courant puisque celui-ci répondit : « même si elle reste avec vous, cela ne garantira pas plus sa sécurité ou lui évitera le même sort qu'elle ! La communauté magique veut des comptes et il est très probable que cette enfant en ait à payer le prix ! »

« Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être camouflés en quelque sorte son identité ? » dit Bill passant au dessus de sa confusion passé, « Nous pourrions annoncés que la peine de Mrs Malfoy va rembourser à la communauté et d'élever un enfant trouver orphelin au lendemain de la guerre et dont on ignore l'identité des parents ! »

« Mrs malfoy êtes vous d'accord avec cela ? » demanda Shackelbolt.

« Si cela me garantit vraiment qu'elle n'aura à subir la renommée de ses parents ! »

« Alors, voilà qui est réglé ! Doloris Black deviendra donc Doloris Malfoy ! » s'exclama le sorcier noir

« Ne pourrait-elle pas conserver le nom Black ? Mon mari n'était déjà pas très enthousiaste que je l'élève alors si en plus elle porte son nom... ..Et étant donné que je suis celle qui l'adopte il ne sera pas étrange qu'elle porte mon nom de jeune fille» s'enquit de demander la blonde

« Nous ferons cela » répondit calmement la voix grave de Shackelbolt

Le Lendemain

A la une de la gazette des sorciers figuré un article dans lequel était expliqué que Lucius Malfoy écopé de 10 ans de prison à Azkaban et que Narcissa Malfoy venait d'adopter une orpheline de la guerre dont on ignore si les parents furent Mangemort ou victimes de la guerre et que celle-ci se prénommerait Doloris et prendrait le nom de jeune fille de sa mère adoptif, à savoir Black.

En lisant ces informations qu'il connaissait déjà , Harry ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en pensant à cet enfant. Comment être sur qu'elle ne suivrait pas le même chemin que ses parents ?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que ce n'est pas trop incohérent ^^' Et vraiment désolé si il y'a des fautes d'orthographe ! Je vais essayer de m'améliorer !**


End file.
